The Hero's Birthday
by AprilLilypegasi
Summary: Link has won in the battle against Ganondorf, and now it's his birthday. Dark just wants to make it special but doesn't know how well the other will take it.


**This was written for Ghirahim's Sister, who just wanted me to write her something happy. Of course, I couldn't say no to what my girlfriend wants, so here's a story! :3**

 **I don't own the Legend of Zelda**

* * *

I look up when I hear footsteps enter the room and a soft smile appears on my face at the angel that I see. Soft blond hair that frames his face perfectly and the sweetest sapphire blue eyes. Nothing else can compare to his radiance. So, who could blame me for falling for him? Besides his looks, he's one of the kindest people that I know and he'll do anything if it'll help someone that he cares for.

Normally, I would only want people to care for me, but he's different. I just want to take care of him and make him smile, see those sparkling eyes lighten even further with happiness and love. The funny thing is I don't think he realizes what today is. It's his birthday and no one usually makes a big deal out of it because he finds the attention a bit uncomfortable, but I want to make it special.

I just don't know how he'd feel about his darker half, his literal shadow, loving him and caring for him in this way. I guess I can only be brave like he is and just open myself up to him without fear of rejection even if it's controlling my entire mind.

He returns my smile and it really suits him to be so happy. I have seen him many times with a grim or determined look on his face, mainly during the war to end Ganondorf, but since then, I've only seen him look like this. I stand up and walk towards him, smirking slightly at the way that he just froze.

I take one of his hands in my own and squeeze it lightly, feeling happy when he returns the soft gesture. I just look into his sapphire eyes, the total opposite of my blood-red ones, and I immediately get lost. Nothing else matters to me in this moment than staring into his eyes. The hand in mine squeezes me lightly again and I break out of it.

"Dark, are you okay?" He asks, his voice sounding so concerned, like he's worried, for _me_.

I nod slightly, "Yeah...I just want to tell you something…" I say, my voice nervous, me still staring into his eyes.

He looks at me encouragingly and I feel warmth go through my entire body. Instead of responding verbally, which I seriously doubt I could make a coherent sound at this moment, I lean forward and press my lips against his, watching his eyes for a reaction.

The blue eyes widen slightly before falling closed and I feel a sensation of success. He starts returning the kiss and I curl my arms around him, pulling him close to me. I pour every ounce of emotion that I feel for this man into the kiss and I hear a small mewl from him at the intensity of it.

However, what I wasn't expecting was for him to return the kiss with equal intensity to my own. Neither of us have deepened the kiss yet, as we both inherently wanted to make our first kiss together sweeter and more loving than fierce and fighting for control.

After a bit, I pull away from him, my eyes glinting with triumph as I gaze down on his flushed face and the way that he's panting. Of course, I'm panting myself as that had been an amazing kiss, but it feels better to know that _I_ caused him to feel that way. No one else. Me.

I look at him, suddenly feeling vulnerable as I don't quite know if he returns my feelings. All I know is that he got lost in the sensations, but I'm quite sure that it was his first kiss, so that could've happened just because they were unfamiliar to him.

By the way that he smiles softly at me, I know that he can see how vulnerable I'm feeling, me knowing that my eyes always contain some portion of my emotions, as I can't hide them completely, even if I try. He wraps his arms around me as well and pulls me into him, having me rest my head on his chest.

My eyes slip shut and I accept the simple comfort, enjoying being this close to him. Suddenly, I'm lifted up and he carries me over to the couch that I was sitting on earlier. He sits down and sets me to where I'm snuggled into his side. His chest rumbles softly with warm laughter before I feel lips brush my hair.

I keep my eyes close and press myself into him, whispering the three words that have taken a lot of courage to confess. "I...love you, Link."

I continue to look away until I feel his hand under my chin and it makes me look at him, only to realize how happy he looks now. His sapphire eyes are truly sparkling making them almost look like the gemstones that they're close in color to. His lips are stretched wide into a beautiful smile. I've never seen him look so happy before.

"I love you, too, Dark." He says and I feel warmth spread through my entire being. An uncontrollable grin spreads across my face and I feel tears come to my eyes. I press myself into him again and just cling to him happily, causing him to chuckle once again.

His slender fingers comb through my silver hair and I melt against him at feeling the care that I've always yearned for from him. He just continues to pet me, causing me to relax more and more into him. I whisper one more phrase to him, "Happy birthday, my hero."

He's smiling so much that I can practically hear him as he replies, "This has been one of the best birthdays I've had, you know why? It's because you gave me your heart."

I melt slightly with his words, despite how cheesy they were. I can see that I shouldn't have been worried at all because he clearly loves me the same way that I love him. So, I'm glad that I finally gathered the courage to confess to him. Nothing else would have made me as happy as I am now…

His hand begins to brush my side and I just melt into him, wondering where all this submissiveness came from. It doesn't matter, though, since I know that he'll never tease me for being like this around him. I glance up at him softly, "Can I do something for you?"

He looks at me a bit confused, but nods. I reluctantly crawl out of his arms and lift him up into mine. I carry him through the house that he built in the area surrounding Lake Hylia for us and outside into the warm sun. Once we're moderately close to the water, I set him down and push him onto his back.

He starts to question what I'm doing when I press my fingers into his shoulders and he melts instantly. I know that he still hasn't managed to get all of the tension from the war out of him, so I'm going to do my best to accomplish this. I start kneading his shoulder with my fingers and make sure to find every spot of tension, making it all dissolve away.

I could've done this inside, but I can clearly see that the warm sun is causing him to relax further than he would've inside, so that's why I did this. I know how relaxed the afternoon sun can make him and it's only going to help this massage remove his tension. Once his shoulders are completely relaxed, I move down his back, frowning at how tight the muscles are.

I continue to massage them until the tension leaves them and I continue further down his body, finding a really tight spot on his lower back. I massage into it and he hisses slightly before groaning at the feeling of all the tension leaving him. My body shivers at the sound and a grin appears on my face at how relaxed he's allowing himself to be around me. I've seen that he doesn't open himself up in quite this way unless he's around a few specific people. I just feel really lucky that I'm considered to be one of them.

Once I get all of the tension out of his backside, including his legs and feet, I flip him over and continue the massage with his neck, shoulder, chest, and stomach. With every bit of tension that I remove, he melts further and further into me until I'm almost certain that he's asleep due to my ministrations.

However, when I finish and move to lift him back up, I'm suddenly curled into his strong arms. I just relax and he smiles, kissing my forehead softly. "Thank you...That felt amazing." He says and I grin, feeling proud that I made him relax so much.

His eyes begin to droop shut and my smile grows fonder as he slowly falls asleep curled around me. I close my eyes as well, knowing that it's pointless to try to get out of his arms, and allow myself to fall asleep, the happiest that I've ever been.

* * *

 **Please tell me what you thought! :3**


End file.
